earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Tahoma
=Physical Description= She moves as if dancing, her expression often far away, listening to music that only she can hear. Her usual serenity brightens to enthusiasm when she sees something new, which is often on this world. She is of a common height for a female Draenei, her strength more due to the great size of her race than to her relatively light muscles. Her tendrils and tail are decorated with filigree bands in common metals but with uncommon complexity. Typical Gear When in the field she wears a mish-mash of gear scavenged from the Exodar and newly tanned leather armor from the creatures that roam the Azuremyst Isles. In a few places it is impressed with copper metalwork in various patterns, as if she was doodling ideas on whatever was nearby. She has a tool belt with a pick balanced by several flat leather satchels. =Personality= Tahoma considers her deepest elemental affinity to be toward water, and she demonstrates many of its flowing tendencies. She is non-confrontative and patient. She does not rouse easily to anger, but when she does it can be overwhelming. Generally, though, she seeks the path of greatest harmony and least resistance, and she exhibits a gentle yet pervasive optimism. While not old for her kind, she has lived long enough to take the long view of the Draenei. When not actively about her duties she often falls into peaceful contemplation of the world around her. =History= Tahoma was born during the long flight of her people from the Legion, so she has seen many worlds, most all too briefly. Her mother was a Defender and her father an Artificer; while she has no siblings or close cousins, she was raised in a warm extended family of kin and close friends. In Flight Born between worlds, her true home is the vessel now known as Tempest Keep, as she was kept aboard even during landings until she'd grown old enough to understand how to safely return to the ship in case of a sudden Legion attack. She loved the worlds they happened upon, finding that even the most barren world offered beautiful minerals or unusual wind patterns. While the vessel her haven, the many worlds offered a scope and grandeur of size, and the vagaries of weather and nature, that appealed to her. When she was old enough to begin working she began helping with various maintenance functions, though she was not to find a true vocation until a far later stage of her life. Rather, she passed her time by doing humble but necessary work: tending plants, polishing and cleaning crystals and machinery, and making small repairs. While she enjoyed working with bits of stone and metal, even that felt more like a hobby to her than a calling, so she waited to see what her life would be dedicated to. During this time she met and befriended an anchorite named Ioannis. Exiles' Refuge At last the Draenei would stop long enough to truly learn a world. She was delighted that she could finally set down roots on the world they named Draenor, and settled with her extended family in the hidden city of Telmor. While she spent most of her time in the city, she was able to explore the forests of Terrokar somewhat. In the due course of time, she and her beloved Ioannis had a child together, a male they named Vali. The Horde rose while Vali was still quite young, and the child and his parents were among the few chosen to be evacuated. Most of the rest of Tahoma's kin remained behind as part of the delaying force. The Exodar The crash scattered Draenei across the Azuremyst Isles, with many pods buried so deeply that they weren't immediately found. Tahoma was unearthed reasonably quickly, and her son a few days later, but Ioannis was among the missing. Vali was badly injured by the crash and sleeps in a regeneration pod on the Exodar. Tahoma spent most of her time in and around the Exodar, so as not to be far from her son, but after landfall she noticed whispers everywhere, growing from softly indecipherable to a small, steady call. She followed the calling to where it was strongest and learned that it was the land itself that was calling to her, in great pain from how it had been disturbed and damaged by the arrival of the Exodar. Vowing to help mend the harm done by the arrival of her people, she pledged herself to the path of the shaman, ill-favored though it is by many of the Uncorrupted Draenei. She sees it as the most direct way to mend the world itself, an application of the power of the Light to the inanimate and elemental forces of the world. =Links and Stories= * Tahoma's Log -- Tahoma's IC Journal